Vacuum cleaners having hoses thereon for attachment of various brushes for various cleaning purposes are well known in the art. The brushes or other tools for such vacuum cleaners are intended primarily for picking up dust and other small particulate matter. A certain amount of particulate matter is found in the hair of a dog, including dander, but the principle object to brushing a dog, other than improved appearance and general enhancement of the animal's coat from brushing is the removal of loose hairs. Insofar as I am aware prior art vacuum cleaner brushes have not been well adapted to removing loose hairs from a dog's coat, and further have tended to become rapidly clogged with dog hairs. Manual dog brushes which are not associated with a vacuum cleaner tend rather quickly to become filled up or clogged with dog hairs, and must frequently be cleaned.